Majed Atta
Orlando Sentinel September 23, 2001: Mohamed Atta, 33, the suspected ringleader and a pilot in the first suicide attack on the World Trade Center, may have had relatives or associates living in Central and South Florida for years. Among the possible relatives sought by federal investigators is Majed Atta, a former Winter Garden and Miami-area grocer who abruptly left the Orlando area last month and whose whereabouts are unknown. Majed Atta ran the Rainbow Grocery on Plant Street in Winter Garden. On Aug. 1, he and his family packed their belongings into a U-Haul and left their rental home near Lake Apopka. Majed Atta lived and worked just 2 miles down the road from Khalil bin Laden in Winter Garden, FL. Khalil’s home address in Winter Garden can be found on the FBI’s 9/11 suspect list under the name Geny Castanheira from Brazil (17920 W. Colonial Dr.). Khalil happens to be the Saudi ambassador to Brazil. Associated Press June 11, 2004: A seizure of $27,000 by the Lincoln County Sheriff's Department during a traffic stop occurred in March 2004… The vehicle was occupied by Palestinian immigrants Atiya Saleh and Shareef Quattom and Jordanian immigrant Majed Atta, all of New Orleans, who claimed the money originated from a business transaction… Lincoln County Sheriff Wiley Calcote questioned that account. "The only document they had was that they had sold one store and were buying another store, but there was nothing tying the money to that transaction, and they gave conflicting information about the amount and origin of the money," A joint drug task force made up of undercover agents from the St. Tammany Sheriff’s Office, the Mandeville Police Department and the Slidell Police Department arrested 22 people and seized 8,500 packets of synthetic marijuana, also known as spice, with a value of $351,000; over $133,000 in cash; weapons; and cars after a months’ long investigation into a ring of convenience store owners that were allegedly selling the synthetic marijuana from behind the counters of their stores. Responding to reports that certain convenience stores all over the parish were still selling bath salts after the Louisiana Legislature made them illegal last year, all three law enforcement agencies decided to pool their resources and stop the sale of the illegal synthetic marijuana. Suspects arrested by Slidell Police include: Majed Atta, 48, owner of Redfish Trading, 3605 Pontchartrain Drive, Slidell, is charged with two counts of possession with intent to distribute synthetic marijuana. ------- Ahmed Atta, unknown address and Jamal Salhoot, also known as Jimmy Martin, address unknown own Market Liquors One Stop, 39499 Highway 190 East, Slidell. Police seized 472 packets of spice from the business, and both were charged with possession with intent to distribute synthetic marijuana. ----------- The Louisiana Legislature passed the first law in August, 2010 making bath salts and potpourri with these components illegal. The manufacturers of the products changed the ingredients to try and get around the law, so the Legislature tightened the law in August, 2011. Store owners received notification about the new law and were given a week to comply, before undercover officers made purchases—often having to use code words to get the product since it was usually hidden out of sight. Slidell Police arrested six store owners within the city limits and the Sheriff’s Office made 15 arrests. The Task Force also shut down two labs producing the illegal potpourri products. Slidell Arrests Redfish Trading, 3605 Pontchartrain Dr.—Owner: Majed Atta. Two counts possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Texaco, 727 Fremaux Ave.—Owner: Mohammad Iqbal. Possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Quick Serve, 626 Old Spanish Trail.—Owner: Arshad Tahir. Possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Mona’s Express, 1504 Gause Blvd.—Owner: Mohammad Alhenawi. Distribution of a Schedule I controlled dangerous substance and possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Quick Check, 1414 Shortcut Hwy.—Owner, Nabeel Mashni. Possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Valero Gas Station, 1418 Gause Blvd.—Owner, Abdel En Nabut. Possession with intent to distribute Schedule I controlled dangerous substance. Jack’s Discount Cigarettes, 4438 Pontchartrain Dr.—Owner Ajit Saini and Veena Saini, 244 Masters Point Court. Possession with intent to distribute synthetic marijuana. Market Liquors One Stop, 39499 Hwy. 190 E.—Ahmed Atta and Jamal Salhoot. Possession with intent to distribute synthetic marijuana. -------- Category:Characters Category:All